6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
DawgToy
DawgToy is a boy band that is enjoyed by Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki but disliked by Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt. The band consists of four members, the most prominent one is Jason, who is the most visible character in the band and the favorite member of Jen and Nikki. Jason has blonde hair and wears an orange shirt and blue jeans with yellow suspenders. The only other member to be named is Caitlin's favorite, John, who is apparently the drummer for the group. Because John is a drummer, it is unknown what the setup for the band is. Were he not a drummer, it would be easy to assume that the band is composed of four boys, all of whom dance and sing. However, the presence of a drummer suggests that the band may follow a more conventional setup, where the members play instruments. The sound of the band is reminiscent of boy bands. There has been only one song of theirs heard; however, this one contains multiple singing lines at the same time set over a slow beat and lyrics about love. All of this points to a sound like that of NSYNC or The Backstreet Boys, but their main style is never confirmed. Dawgtoy is apparently heavily merchandised. Among their branded products are posters, underwear, and autobiographies. The band therefore seems to be very commercial, and despite being characterized by Nikki as one-hit wonders (before her interest in the band was revealed), they appear to have had a fair amount of success. Given that Jen mentions that she has had a crush on Jason since ninth grade in the episode where they appeared, it seems likely that they have been successful for a year or more, since the group is generally implied to be either sophomores (tenth grade) or juniors (eleventh grade) in high school. The band only appeared in "The Girls in the Band." Here, they filmed a video and held auditions for a girl to appear in the video at the Galleria Mall. Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki all auditioned, and Nikki got the part despite claiming early in the episode that she didn't like the band. However, she was revealed to be a huge fan of them as well, healing the friendship rift that developed between her and Jen. Dawgtoy has never appeared in any other episodes, although standees of Jason have been seen on occasion, usually inside Spin This. Song The only song that they're ever heard singing contains the following lyrics: I'm watching you dance It's my only chance For a taste of your lips My hands on your hips Till the day you say yes to me You'll always be my fantasy Trivia *DawgToy is a portmanteau of the words "Dawg" (term used for cool people) and "toy." *DawgToy is parody of boy bands like *NSYNC and the Backstreet Boys, although DawgToy has four members while *NSYNC and the Backstreet Boys (and many real life boy bands) have five members. **DawgToy could also be a parody of 98 Degrees, a popular boy band that had only four members. *Jason appears to be the leader of the group. Jason is the only member who speaks and he and John are the only members who appear in person. Gallery DawgToy Poster.png|A DawgToy poster. The Girls in the Band.jpg|Jason meeting Nikki and Jen. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Groups